


All Eyes On Me: Fever

by Flora_Jimin



Series: All Eyes On Me [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Body Positivity, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cumslut Wooyoung, Cumslut Yeosang, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Group Sex, Hair Pulling, Happy Anniversary, Insecurity, Listen this shit is filthier than the first one ok, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, OT8, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyteez, Self-Esteem Issues, Skirts, Smut, Spanking, Supspace, Unprotected Sex, Voluntary Feminization, cock bulge, cum sharing, gaping, polymory, ruined orgasm, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: A year removed from the the events of the first AEOM, the boys are back at it, learning more about themselves and their growing relationship.Also Wooyoung really wants to have two cocks inside of him like San and Yeosang. So that's fun.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, ateez ot8
Series: All Eyes On Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958731
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179





	1. Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ A few months back, I asked people to help out on my tumblr and vote for Inception and I promised my followertiny over there that if Inception won, I would make a second iteration/continuation of All Eyes On Me and use prompts from the people at the time that showed me they had voted. And what better to post All Eyes On Me: Fever than today, a year removed from the first one? I hope everyone enjoys the continuation of All Eyes On Me.  
> Follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) if you'd like. Feel free to drop some asks and cry about Ateez idk.

“I brought home some ice cream. Try not to make a mess.”

That had been the words Hongjoong had told all of them when he came home from the studio that day, a melon bar dangling from his lips and a plastic bag dangling from his lips. Immediately, seven men swarmed him from all sides, and a melody of ‘thank you Hyung!’ and kisses met him before the bag was suddenly lighter. 

_ ‘Try not to make a mess’. _

Naturally, it took all of three minutes before Wooyoung reached over to steal San’s ice cream. Indignified, the slightly older man pulled his hand back too quickly, smearing the mango flavored bar against Yeosang’s cheek. One yelp and a wayward slap landing on Mingi instead of San lead to the boys breaking out into a small wrestling match, with Wooyoung still trying adamantly to take the ice cream. 

“It’s mine! You already ate yours!” San snapped. Somehow, a mere minute later, the bar ends up squished in San’s hand and the dancer is glaring daggers as Wooyoung sits draped halfway across his lap. San looks ready to fight, when Wooyoung reaches down, taking his hand and licking at his palm, smiling innocently as San’s eyes darken for a much different reason. 

Jongho watched the two of them leave, neatly finishing his strawberry ice cream as San all but drags Wooyoung by the hair, purring dark promises into his ear on how he’d make Wooyoung pay for ruining his ice cream. All while a coy, bratty smile tugged at Wooyoung’s lips. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, expectedly coming over to clean up the mess that was left on the floor while Mingi and Yeosang shared lazy kisses with one another. 

The other boys carried on with their idle afternoon mindlessness as Wooyoung and San increased in volume in the other room. It wasn’t like it was an unusual occurrence. Next to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, Wooyoung and San probably fooled the most out of all of them. 

It wasn’t that Jongho didn’t fuck around with his boyfriends-he still held onto the fond memory of that night all eight of them were together-the eight of them had a healthy sex drive.

Just...he had begun to get self-conscious lately. 

Part of him wondered if this was what Yeosang was feeling before when he said he was feeling left behind in their relationship. He wanted to ask, but there was no way to bring it up without exposing himself. 

Jongho felt...out of place, sometimes. They loved him to the moon and back, he knew that much well, but he wasn’t familiar with what it felt like to have one of them seek him out with the intention for him to bottom for them. Nearly every time, he was on the giving end.

Don't get him wrong! He loved watching his hyungs come undone for him and the pride that came with knowing it was him doing it to them but sometimes he couldn’t help the anxious uncertainty he felt when he wanted them to take him for a change. 

Some nights, Jongho would stand in the full-length mirror in his and Yunho’s room, looking at his reflection with pursed lips. While the tallest member would take his turn in the shower, Jongho would run slightly calloused fingers against the stretch marks on his body. Around his arms, his stomach, his legs, thighs, and ass. 

It wasn’t because he was on the.. _.bigger _ side, was it? Did they take him as ‘too masculine’ or something to bottom? None of them had that mentality, right?

On this particular evening, Jongho was idly running his fingers along the stretch marks that he had on his hips when the door swung open, startling him as Seonghwa walked in with an arm full of freshly washed laundry. He paused in the doorway, staring at Jongho as the youngest looked at him like a deer in headlights. Jongho quickly lowered his hand, his heart racing as he stared back. 

Fuck.

“What are you doing?”

“Just looking at my muscles.” A lie.

“The muscles...on your hips?” 

Jongho shrunk slightly under the piercing gaze of their oldest and Seonghwa strode into the room, placing the bundle of clothes onto the computer chair sitting near the window. He dusted his pants off and crossed the room in three long strides with purpose, looking down at the maknae with his arms crossed. 

Jongho shrank under his gaze, looking away in a panic. Seonghwa cupped his cheeks, making him look him in the eyes as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Why? Why aren’t you looking at me? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Jongho bit his lip, tempted to just write it off again, but instead, he looked up at Seonghwa, his brows pulled together. 

“Hyung, am I not attractive enough?”

Wow, okay that’s  _ not _ what he meant to say.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened for a moment before a particular flicker of panic and hurt crossed them. 

“Who said that? Was someone playing around too much? Why would you think that?”

“No one...ever asks me if  _ I  _ want to bottom for them and...I was thinking it was because I’m not as feminine as some of the others...I could always-” Seonghwa cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, his brows furrowed in clear concern. 

“Don’t finish that sentence. Come on, we’re calling a meeting now.” 

Jongho felt panic settle in his heart as he tried to stop Seonghwa. The oldest slipped out of his grip effortlessly before disappearing out of the door and down the hall, calling loudly to the other boys for an emergency meeting. 

Maybe if he just...hid in his room…. _ forever _ ...he could avoid the embarrassment. Maybe he could move to America, change his name to something basic. Like ‘John’. Yeah, that would work-

“Choi Jongho! Come out of there, we need to talk  _ immediately _ .”

Great. 

Jongho shuffled out awkwardly, his eyes on the floor as he felt his whole body flush with embarrassment. Six pairs of curious eyes fell onto him while Seonghwa motioned for him to sit down on the couch that was in front of him. Jongho plopped down, anxious bouncing his leg as silence blanketed the room. 

Hongjoong looked back and forth between Jongho and Seonghwa before he pursed his lips. 

“So-”

“Jongho thinks we don’t ask him to bottom for us because he’s more on the heavier side. Or that he’s not ‘feminine’ enough.” Seonghwa cuts him off without blinking. 

Immediately, all of the boys break out into loud protests, and Jongho cringes ever so slightly, flush with embarrassment. 

“Why would you say that?! I would run you into the ground, just say the word!”

Jongho went beet red as the sound of a slap echoed from across the room, followed by Mingi yowling and Yunho scolding him. Hongjoong remained quiet during the first few minutes of chaos, silently reviewing Jongho’s demeanor before he stood, crossing the room and kneeling before the maknae. 

Jongho didn’t meet his eyes until Hongjoong took his chin between two painted nails, turning him gently so he could look him in the eyes. 

Hongjoong hummed lightly, his tone soothing as he spoke. 

“Jongho, I can assure you, whether or not you’re on the thicker side or not has nothing to do with it. I’ll tell you what I told Yeosang. It’s not because we love you any less than we love each other. I can’t speak for the others, but you never seemed to show any interest in bottoming as much as you did topping, so I personally assumed you preferred the latter. That’s on me.” He spoke, gently rubbing Jongho’s knee as he set his chin on it. Jongho chanced a look up at the others, finding them nodding subtly. 

He bit his lip. Shit, so it was his fault? Right?

Seonghwa, ever the perceptive Hyung, spoke up before Jongho could let himself feel too guilty. 

“Regardless of that, we all have a ways to go as far as communication goes, and it was never anyone’s intention to make anyone feel left behind or unwanted in any way. If you want to bottom more, I’m sure none of us have anything against that. We’d be happy to oblige. But I want to stress to everyone in this room that we’ve been dating for a little longer than a year and still have things to learn about each other and this relationship, and there’s nothing wrong with voicing your concerns. None of us are going to think less of you. Whether or not you’re more ‘masculine’ or 'feminine’ has nothing to do with your ability to bottom or top. If you want to do either, you can. None of that toxic shit in this house.” He cooed as he leaned against a wall, sending Jongho a caring look that made the maknae feel surprisingly small under it. He nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his ear as it heated up. 

Hongjoong smiled at him and leaned up on his knees, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Most importantly, I don’t want you feeling any type of negative way about yourself because of your body. We love you as you are. There’s nothing wrong with being bigger, Jongho. There’s nothing wrong with having your stretch marks or being on the heavier side. We love you.  _ All _ of you.” Hongjoong looked him in the eyes and Jongho blushed and nodded after a moment, feeling a flutter in his heart. 

The eight of them sat and talked things out a bit more, deciding tonight didn’t feel right for them to do anything sexual. No one wanted to take advantage of Jongho feeling vulnerable about being caught up, so they all pressed kissed to the maknae’s lips and split off to sleep.

\----

Later on that night, Jongho was surprised to find Yunho was in his bed instead. The tallest boy patted the spot beside him, sending him a gentle smile as he did so. 

“Can I stay in your bed tonight? I want to hold you, if that’s okay. I turned the aircon on, so it won’t be too hot. If you want.” He added the last part and Jongho smiled softly, sliding his house slippers off at the foot of the bed and crawling in. 

“Do you mind being the big spoon? Is that okay?” He fought back the urge to cringe at the uncertainty in his own voice, but it was smoothed over by Yunho sending him an award-winning smile and a nod. 

He rolled over, pressing his back to Yunho’s chest, letting out a comforting hum as Yunho pulled him flush against his body. 

“I’m really sorry, Jongho.” He mused, putting his chin on his shoulder after ten minutes or so had passed by. Jongho closed his eyes, running calloused hands over Yunho’s large hands as they rested folded over his stomach. 

“Don’t be. It’s my fault for letting these stupid insecurities get to me.” 

Yunho made a disapproving noise and held him closer. 

“Insecurities aren’t something so simple. It’s not something to blame yourself for. Even now that we know, and we include you more, it’s not something so simple that can just be fucked away. Insecurities take time to overcome and win over. It’s not your ‘fault’. The first step to fighting against it is knowing there’s nothing wrong with you how you are. You’re wonderful just the way you are and all of us can help you see that we adore you with our whole chests, but what’s important is that  _ you _ see that, as well.” 

Jongho listened with his breath caught slightly in his throat. Once Yunho finished speaking, he pressed a kiss to his head before settling his chin over Jongho’s head. He kept his hold firm, humming softly to the younger singer. 

The main vocalist let the words rattle around in his head as sleep pulled him under, a small smile on his face. 

\--xoxoxo--

Jongho expected the boys to start abrasively complimenting him at every turn now that they knew he was self-conscious about his image. Instead, surprisingly, it was a slow burn of subtly here and there. 

Yunho pulling him into his lap or against his chest before bed, caressing his hips and humming to him. Hongjoong sending him handsome, flirtatious smiles through the training mirrors. Mingi effortlessly picking him up at every opportunity, making him feel lighter than ever. Wooyoung and San choosing outfits for the day that hugged him a bit more than usual and then subtly complimenting the way his body really  _ completed _ the outfit. Seonghwa idly drawing patterns against his stretchmarks or thighs as they all sat together for movies. Yeosang having small, late night heart to hearts with him about his insecurities with a gentle understanding and quiet support. 

So now, around a month later, after he’s given himself enough time to work on his own insecurities with the help of the others, he’s knocking on Hongjoong’s door, fighting back the urge to just haul ass away before the shorter man can open the door. 

The sound of music drifts out into the hallway as Hongjoong peeks his head out, clearly in the middle of producing some new song despite them still being in the middle of promotions, and Jongho nearly loses his nerve. 

“Good evening, Jongho-ya. What’s up?”

Jongho shuffles slightly, hesitating, but Hongjoong picks up on his demeanor and stands straighter, a small, understanding look crossing his eyes. 

Though, he doesn’t say anything. He wants it to be clear that Jongho wants it, instead of deciding for him. 

“Are...you busy?” Jongho finally speaks, deflating lamely. Hongjoong shakes his head, unmoving from his spot. 

“I can take a break. I’ve been at it for hours.” 

“Right, right.” Jongho nods, biting his lip. Hongjoong doesn’t budge, his eyes trained on Jongho’s face as the youngest steeled himself. 

“If...it's not too much...I’ve prepped myself...I wanted to try...if that’s okay?” He inquired, looking him in the eyes finally. Hongjoong sent him a small, supportive smile. 

“Just me? Or do you want me to call the others?” He hummed, gently rubbing Jongho’s arm. Jongho smiled from the warmth of his hand. 

“Call...the others? I don’t mind. I just...want to try. I feel a bit more confident and..y’know...you all said you didn’t mind if I asked…” He trailed off and Hongjoong chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. It was tender, something that made goosebumps rise on Jongho’s skin before Hongjoong broke the kiss. 

“Go to the living room. I’ll get the others.” He instructed, and Jongho nodded, shivering at the authoritative switch in Hongjoong’s voice. 

The youngest made his way to the living room, finding Yunho pulling some water bottles out of the fridge. Mingi and Yeosang pushed the end tables out of the way while the sound of rushing feet alerted him to Wooyoung and San. The two of them had an array of blankets and pillows in their arms and they spoke a mile a minute as they laid them out. 

Jongho stepped back, giving them space as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. A warm arm snaked around his shoulder and he looked back, finding Seonghwa behind him. The oldest idol kissed his temple. 

“We’re gonna take care of you. If you feel overwhelmed or don’t want to continue, you know we’ll stop in an instant, right?” He inquired. Jongho smiled, nodding. 

“Of course. I trust you hyungs. Thank you for doing this for me, with me.” He relaxed against Seonghwa’s arms and the oldest chuckled, kissing his head. 

Hongjoong made his way into the room last, taking the time to look over all seven of his boys before he nodded. 

“Clothes off.”

Two words and there were articles of clothing carelessly being tossed left and right. Seonghwa would probably kick their asses later when it came to clean up, but for the time being, the focus was on Jongho as Seonghwa pushed him lightly to the couch, settling beside him. Hongjoong appeared at his other side, turning his head to kiss him. The younger man moaned against his lips as his legs were spread across Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s laps, leaving him spread out for the others settled on the floor. 

“Your thighs are shaking, baby. Its okay, we’re admiring the view.” Yunho cooed, catching Jongho’s attention as he watched the tallest idol run his hand down to his cock, stroking himself shamelessly at the sight. Jongho whimpered against Hongjoong’s lips and Seonghwa pulled away to slick his fingers up with lube. Once finished, he took his time stroking Jongho’s cock until it was slicked up and standing rigid against his stomach. Hongjoong traded places with the oldest, leaning down to stroke Jongho as Seonghwa got more lube, his long fingers moving lower to circle around Jongho’s rim. 

Jongho let out a small, shaking sound as Seonghwa pushed two fingers into him, feline eyes watching his face carefully as he began working him open. 

“I-ahh fuck...Hyung I a-already prepped myself-” He groaned, thighs instinctively moving to close when Wooyoung and Mingi let out breathless curses, also stroking themselves to the sight of him being stretched open. Yunho moved faster than he could, though, large palms pushing his thighs apart and keeping them draped over Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s laps. 

“So? Hm? Let us watch our pretty boy get stretched open some more, baby bear.” Yeosang cooed from behind Yunho, crawling up and putting his head on his shoulder. Jongho’s brows went up, his cheeks heating up as Hongjoong wrapped an arm over his broad shoulders, pinching and rolling his nipple as he stroked him. Seonghwa didn’t let up, the slick sound of his fingers melting into the sound of Jongho’s moaning. 

Soon, the two of them began to double team him audibly, both of them leaning into his ear to purr and coo filthy sweet nothings to him. 

“Look at your hyungs, baby bear. You’ve gotten them all riled up.” Hongjoong hummed, nodding over to Wooyoung as he settled himself between Mingi and San, stroking both of them while they placed kisses up and down his neck, all three of them staring at him. Yeosang kept his eyes on him as well, running his hands all over Yunho’s chest and torso, whispering in his ear about how good Jongho looked splayed out for him, for  _ them _ . 

“They’re practically salivating. All because of you, baby. Do you see how much we all love you? Hm?” Seonghwa mused, curling his fingers up. Jongho’s response was cut off by a loud cry of delight, his thighs shaking as he felt an orgasm fast approaching. Right as he was on the tip of it,  _ so _ close to the waves of euphoria washing over him, Seonghwa pulled his fingers free nonchalantly, humming to himself innocently as Jongho let out a wrecked cry of disapproval, his hips rolling up desperately. The two oldest idols must have telepathically spoke over his head or something, because Hongjoong’s hand stilled on his cock, as well, holding him firmly at the base as he continued to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers. 

Hongjoong’s signature seductive chuckle echoed in the maknae’s head before he felt teeth tugging at his earlobe. 

“Not yet, baby. We’re not done with you yet.” He purred. Jongho looked up at him, dazed, and realized he’d gotten himself into some shit. 

A tangle of limbs and sloppy kisses later and Jongho let out a grunt as Hongjoong crawled up his body, kissing him deeply as he rolled the head of his lubed up cock against Jongho’s rim. The man wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders, kissing him sloppily and moaning against him as Hongjoong pushed into him. 

His blunt nails ran down Hongjoong’s back as the blue haired man stilled inside of him, savoring the kiss as he mapped out every part of Jongho’s mouth. When he pulled away, Jongho had a ribbon of drool running down his chin as Hongjoong sat back, holding his hips as he rocked into him. Jongho arched up, sensitive from the earlier teasing. Hongjoong kept his eyes on Jongho’s face for a long moment before he trailed them downwards, running his small hands over every inch of Jongho’s chest, torso, hips, and thighs. 

“You look beautiful. Just the way you are.” He muttered. Jongho’s eyes widened, a pleasured spark running up and down his spine at the praise. The airy moan that left his lips caught WooSan’s attention and both mischievous boys peeked over Hongjoong’s shoulder, looking down at him with affectionate, yet dark smiles on their faces. 

“Hyung, I think he likes being praised. Look at him. He looks so good like this, taking your cock.” San purred, his eyes narrowed as a smile stretched across his face. Jongho opened his mouth to deny the claim in embarrassment, but Mingi eclipsed his view, leaning down to press a messy kiss to his lips, his deep voice rumbling as he told him how cute and adorable he looked and how the sounds he was making was getting to everyone in the room. 

Jongho wasn’t used to that. Being the ‘adorable’ or ‘cute’ one instead of the others. 

He reached up, shakily cupping Mingi’s face to kiss him back, moaning against his lips as Hongjoong continued fucking him. Minutes later, their blueberry leader paused, and Jongho found out the reason why a moment or two later when the power behind Hongjoong’s thrusts doubled. When Mingi pulled away from him, Jongho looked up, finding Wooyoung had slid into Hongjoong. Hongjoong pressed kisses along Jongho’s chest as Wooyoung rolled his hips, the fast, nearly jackrabbit pace of his thrusts throwing Hongjoong’s slow, deliberate pace out the window as Hongjoong sped up himself. 

Jongho whimpered below the two of them, watching Hongjoong send him a wink and a smile before he sat up, crooking a finger over at San. The raven wasted no time, scooting over and presenting his cock for their leader. The maknae watched with a low groan as Hongjoong held San by his ass, keeping him close as he sloppily bobbed his head. 

Jongho watched the three of them before craning his neck to the side as a loud, high pitched cry came from his left. He looked over and his eyes grew as he found Yeosang straddling Yunho, his eyes closed as Seonghwa slowly joined the taller member inside the boy. With a small ‘fuck’, the boys watched as Seonghwa laced his fingers into Yeosang’s long hair, holding him firmly so his back arched as he fully slid himself inside of him, joining Yunho, 

“Look at that. A perfect fit.” Seonghwa chuckled. Yeosang’s eyes rolled slightly, gasping shakily as he adjusted around them. Once they were satisfied and Yeosang gave them the signal to continue with a small ‘fucking  _ ruin _ me’, the two of them started thrusting in and out of him. Jongho whimpered, his cock aching even more at the sight before the sound of Mingi whimpering above him drew his attention to the other man. 

Not content with leaving his hyung out, Jongho reached for the sandy brunette, pulling him closer and pointing to his mouth, a moan leaving his mouth as Hongjoong’s cock curved just right inside of him. Hesitated only for a moment before the look on Jongho’s face had him sold. 

Jongho took him carefully, his fists clenching in the blankets below him as Mingi’s large cock slid down his throat. Drool ran down the corner of his lips slightly as Mingi began slowly fucking his throat, leaning over to kiss San while Hongjoong growled and reached behind him, demanding Wooyoung fuck him harder, his desperation showing in his own thrusts. 

Wooyoung whined at the feeling of Hongjoong’s nails digging into his thighs, but he obliged regardless, unable to take his eyes off of the sight before him of Yeosang taking both Seonghwa and Yunho’s cock. He shook and trembled, a pleasured, ruined smile pulling at his lips as he begged for the two to wreck him. 

Wooyoung bit his lip. That familiar feeling of want creeped up on him at the sight. He’d wanted the same treatment when San had been stuffed before, and the want had only gotten stronger since then. 

He’d have to talk to them about it later. 

For the time being, he gripped Hongjoong’s hips, looking down at the pile of sin he was currently engaged in, a coy smile pulling his lips up. 

“Look at you, Jongho-ya. How does it feel to be our pretty baby bear, all pretty and fucked out for us?” He teased between pants, one of his wild thrusts striking Hongjoong’s prostate hard. Their small leader clenched hard around him, gagging around San’s cock before he rolled his ass back for more, alternating between silently begging Wooyoung to repeat the motion and searching for Jongho’s spot as well for him to focus on. 

When the tan maknae arched up, a choked out moan leaving his lips, Hongjoong knew he’d found it. Mingi looked down as Hongjoong began rocking faster into Jongho, his eyes fluttering as the maknae gagged and swallowed around his cock, spittle running down his lips and neck as he sucked his cock upside down. Mingi growled, he could see the bulge of his cock in Jongho’s throat.

“Fuck, Jongho...God I wanna ruin that pretty fucking throat, Jongho. You’re so fucking good for us.” Mingi’s voice lowered an octave and Jongho arched up desperately, the praise and filthy words going straight to his cock. San chuckled above him, his own voice husky with lust as he cupped the back of Hongjoong’s head, smiling as drool ran out of his leader’s mouth, down his lips, and over San’s balls. The sight was filthy, and San could tell by the challenging way Hongjoong arched brow up at him that he was waiting for him to run his mouth as well. 

Who was he to not oblige?

“What, hyungie? Hm? Do you like having your dongsaengs use you like this? Such a generous hyung, giving that throat up for me.” He grinned, pulling at Hongjoong’s blue locks. Hongjoong groaned, the wet sound of him sloppily blowing San making Wooyoung’s hips stutter. 

“Fuck, I’m close, I’m close-” He started. Yeosang’s loud cry drew their attention back across the room as all eyes fell on the long haired blonde. 

His ass had adorned a cherry red color from the slap of Seonghwa’s hips against it, as well as the alternated spanks from both him and Yunho. Seonghwa’s white knuckled grip in his hair remained firm as he pulled Yeosang back to kiss him hard, drawing a whimper from Yeosang before he directed him down to kiss Yunho, who was only marginally gentler with him, running his blunt nails across Yeosang’s ass before growling against his lips about how he and Seonghwa were going to stuff him full with cum. 

Given the full body shudder that the comment drew from Yeosang, clearly those were exactly the words he needed to hear. 

“Be a g-good little slut and cum for us. Show us how much of a messy cum slut we’ve made you.” Seonghwa ordered. Yeosang trembled, his mouth falling open as he tucked his head into the corner of Yunho’s neck, tears rolling down his cheek as he trembled, his whole body tensing as he came with a shaky scream. 

Thank god they didn’t have neighbors. 

Yunho and Seonghwa came soon after, with a loud growl and a hiss of pleasure. 

Jongho watched the whole thing unfold before he finally came undone himself. Honestly, he was surprised he had held on for so long when Seonghwa had him at the cusp of an orgasm half an hour ago. Him clenching tight and the muffled moan pushed Hongjoong and Mingi over the edge themselves, and soon, Wooyoung and San came as well. 

Slowly, and carefully, the boys separated, and the sound of exhausted panting and laughs filled the room. 

Jongho, blinked owlishly as Hongjoong leaned over him, smiling devilishly as he pressed their lips together. Jongho groaned, tasting both Mingi and San’s cum through the shared kiss as Hongjoong’s cum rolled out of his ass. When their kiss broke, Hongjoong smiled down at him, eyes half lidded. 

“How do you feel, baby bear?” He mused, adjusting Jongho’s wayward hair. Jongho panted and sent him a smile. 

“I feel...spent. I think we should check on Yeosang, though.” He mused. They glanced over at the trio and found Seonghwa had flipped the switch quickly, now sitting with Yeosang in his lap, cooing and praising him as he mewled weakly, his eyes completely unfocused. 

“W-Was I...good?” He muttered. Seonghwa nodded, kissing his temple as he glanced at their five lovers as Yunho moved to grab the water bottles from earlier. 

“You were really good, darling. Do you wanna show the others what you have? Hm?” He inquired. Yeosang blushed and nodded, spreading his legs with a spent, far gone smile. Jongho and the others- _ especially _ Wooyoung-watched with wide, feral eyes as Yeosang reached between his legs, rubbing his slightly gaped hole with two fingers. He whined at being watched before blushing as Yunho and Seonghwa’s cum rolled out of him, leaving a mess between his legs on the blankets as he looked at the others. 

“L-Look. They filled me so good, right?”

“Jesus fucking christ.” Hongjoong groaned, muttering something about the boys being the death of them one day. Yunho purred and kneeled down, handing them all water bottles as they worked on bringing Yeosang back down to earth. 

Wooyoung kept his eyes on his best friend and lover for a long while before he was dragged into the shower by Mingi. 

A few games of grab-ass in the showers and one nagging Seonghwa in the living room cleaning up with San and Yunho later, and all the boys have snuggled up in the living room again, this time in pajamas and in various positions on the couches. 

Hongjoong had settled on the long couch, gently cooing to Yeosang as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It had taken them a bit longer to get him to come back down to them, but Hongjoong had stepped up and taken the initiative, running his hand through Yeosang’s hair and occasionally pressing kisses to his forehead. Seonghwa and San shared a love seat, with San nestling his head in Seonghwa’s lap, one of his legs dangling off the couch while the other was settled on the back of the couch. Seonghwa had scolded him, but clearly, he was too spent to make sure San didn’t completely starfish out on the couch. 

Yunho was seated pretzel style on the floor while Mingi and Jongho leaned on his sides, both of them holding his hands as they watched tv. Wooyoung snored lightly as he laid across the armchair, his position mirroring San’s, except his leg was over the arm of the couch while the other was dangling onto the floor. Idly, Jongho wondered if any of them could sit properly in a damn chair. 

As he felt exhaustion pull at him, Jongho felt Yunho wrap an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“We love you.” He whispered. Jongho let a content smile come to his face as he closed his eyes. 

“I love you all too. Thank you.” 


	2. Helping Hands and Mini Skirts

“A skirt? Like, a full one?”

“Garter belt, too. Preferably.” 

Seonghwa dried his hair before leaving his towel across his shoulders. Hongjoong was in his bed, scrolling through a website, his one of his legs crossed over the other at the knee. Seonghwa plopped down on his leader’s bed, reaching to the nightstand beside the bed to grab a bottle of nail polish before he lightly tapped Hongjoong’s leg. 

The slightly younger idol unfurled his legs, draping them over Seonghwa’s lap as the older man opened the bottle, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he began painting his nails quietly. 

“So, you want me to fuck you in a skirt?” 

“While I’m in a skirt, yeah.” 

Seonghwa hummed, inspecting Hongjoong’s toes to make sure he didn’t smudge the paint. He gently wove a paper towel between them to keep them separated while the paint dried. Hongjoong kept scrolling on his phone, letting out small ‘ohhs’ and ‘ahhs’ while he shopped, occasionally turning his phone to show Seonghwa what he found. 

The two of them enjoyed the calm silence before the sound of laughter and screams of disbelief erupted from the hall outside. Hongjoong kept his eyes focused on his phone, arching a brow slightly before he hummed, hearing stomping feet. 

“The kids are home.” He mused. Seonghwa snorted, quietly adding the top coat. 

“It seems so.” He chuckled, looking at the finished product. He was proud. He had gotten good at painting nails since Hongjoong had gotten them all involved in the Painted Man Campaign. Hongjoong lifted his foot and smiled, sending him a cheery smile. 

“Thank you~” 

Seonghwa leaned down to kiss him softly before gently pushing his legs out of his lap. 

“Thank me by making sure I can enjoy your cute little outfit to the fullest later.” 

A glint appeared in his eye as he hummed, clicking ‘confirm’ on his phone for the order before he grinned. 

“Done.” 

-x Later x-

“Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?” 

San looked up, idly playing League as Wooyoung casually strolled into his room. He nodded once, looking back at his screen, clicking away after making a small sound of confirmation that he was paying attention. 

“How...does it feel being double penetrated?”

San choked on his own spit, eyes widening as he was ulted by Akali and died. Wooyoung sat on San’s bed, staring at the ceiling as the older man finished his round before he turned to face him. 

“This is sudden.” 

“Is it? I’ve watched you and Yeosang now take two cocks, and I’ve never seen either of you so blissed out before. Granted, Yeosang is the easiest to slip into subspace out of all of us, but still. I’m a bit jealous. I want that.” He mumbled, blowing his bangs away from his forehead. San hummed and rolled his gaming chair over to the bed, tilting his head. 

“You’ve got to size train. If you want, we can try it out today. You can use some toys with me and then ask someone if they wanted to try, right?” He inquired. Wooyoung looked up at him before he sat up eagerly. 

“Let me take a shower first.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

An hour later, after a thorough shower and a sputtering lube bottle; (“San, didn’t we just fucking buy this bottle?”, “Do you want me to stretch you or not? Shut up.”) Wooyoung was seated on a towel on San’s bed, his eyes fixed on San’s computer as the slightly older vocalist scrolled through a few videos he had saved in his secret mode bookmarks. Inside him was one of the larger toys San owned. He was rather proud of it, and Wooyoung couldn’t blame him. 

He couldn’t remember the site San got it from. Something with a ‘dragon’ or something? But regardless, most of the inquiries he had about where he got it from went out the window when San pushed the head of the beautifully colored toy inside him. Wooyoung’s breath hitched, his thighs spreading further apart as San pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’ll go slow, don’t worry, Woo-ya.” He hummed, gently ghosting his lips over one of Wooyoung’s dark nipples. Wooyoung’s still-damp hair tickled the back of his neck as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as San kept flicking his tongue over his nipple, slowly pumping the toy in and out of him. San only kept the toy about halfway inside him, gradually pushing the toy deeper into Wooyoung the more his body relaxed and stretched for him. 

When he had fully slid the toy in until all that was out was the wide suction cup at the end, San pulled his hands away. Wooyoung whined in protest, but said nothing as he watched San push play on a particular video. 

He returned as quickly as he had stepped away, running his hands over Wooyoung before his lips appeared by his ear. 

“I had this video in my bookmarks for a while, I’m actually glad you asked me instead of anyone else. I think the bottom sounds  _ just _ like you.” he purred, pulling Wooyoung’s ear between his teeth. 

Wooyoung’s breath hitched as San began moving the dildo in and out of him again, his brows twitching slightly as he watched one of the men in the video straddle another, kissing him sloppily with a plug in his ass. 

“That plug looks small. Do you think he can take two cocks like that? Surely, you can take them if he can, right?” San purred, stroking himself as he nodded at Wooyoung to tell him to play with the toy on his own for a bit. Wooyoung whined at the thought, watching the man in the video pull the plug out of himself, quickly replacing it with the other man’s cock. 

The sight unconsciously made Wooyoung clench around the toy as he and the actor in the pornography mewled out at the same time, causing San’s lips to quirk up. Wooyoung moved the toy faster as the actor rode his partner faster, his breath hitching up as the camera focused lower. 

“Look at that~ He’s stuffed already just from one. That guy’s pretty thick. Maybe even closer to Jongho, you think? How long has it been since Jongho fucked you, Woobie? Hm? Maybe if you ask him really nicely, he can be one of your two. Or if you want someone long and thick, maybe Mingi?” San rolled his thumb around the head of his own cock, combing his feline gaze over Wooyoung. 

There was a telltale shake in his thighs and San quieted down, letting Wooyoung touch himself, his free hand pinching and rolling his nipple as he let his mind wander. San was right, the bottom actor really did sound like him, so that made it easier for his mind to wander and to start to drift away as he pulled the toy almost completely out before thrusting it back into himself, groaning loudly as his head fell back, eyes slipping closed as he began to paint a different scene behind his eyelids. 

-“I should have known you’d want to end up just like San or Yeo, Wooyooung, look at how tight you are around me.” Mingi would purr in his ear, big hands holding him open as he thrusted in and out of Wooyoung, his chuckle rattling through Wooyoung’s head as his cock curved  _ just _ right.

“M-More! More, more, fuck please-”-

San had moved around to sit beside Wooyoung, tapping his thigh so he would open his eyes. When he did, he let out a pathetic whine, finding a third actor had joined the first two, aggressively kissing the other top over the man’s shoulder, effectively squishing the man in the middle as he wiggled his hips, whimpering for another cock to fill him, or at the very least, one of them to kiss him. 

“Look at that, he acts just like you, too.” San purred, running a hair through Wooyoung’s damp hair before he settled it at the back of his neck, gently squeezing and kneading as he watched with him. 

A loud, quivering moan left the man in the middle as he felt his rim stretch even more, the second cock stuffing him to his limit. 

Wooyoung hadn’t even realized his mouth had fallen open, soft moans and a small ribbon of saliva rolling down his chin as he sped up his thrusts. He wanted that, wanted to see if having both of them filling him would make him slip into just as much of a deep subspace as the others. 

San smiled and helped him maneuver around, pulling the toy out and slicking up two more reasonably sized ones-much to Wooyoung’s protest. 

“J-Just put the second one in with the dragon toy or whatever!”

“Yea? And completely break your ass apart? We have Fever Road to film in like, three days. I’m not dealing with the hyungs being mad at me because you’re an impatient cock-whore.” 

A minute or two of light banter later, and Wooyoung’s cheek was pressed against a pillow, his ass high in the air as San thrusted two smaller dildos in and out of him, matching the pace of the pornographic actors in the video.

“Good boy, Wooyoung. You’re taking them so well.” San praised, placing a small kiss to the curve of Wooyoung’s ass before biting him lightly. Wooyoung whimpered, his fist bunching up the pillow as he rolled his hips back, fucking himself on the toys while San continued to purr praise to him. 

He could see the actor, his ass stuffed and the way his back arched in delight, and once more, his imagination wandered away.

-”You’re fucking yourself, Woo baby. Do you know that?” Yeosang hummed in his ear, blonde hair falling into his face as he kissed Wooyoung’s shoulder, his dick rubbing against Mingi’s as both of them alternated thrusting in and pulling out. Mingi’s eyes would be closed, his sandy blonde hair messy from Wooyoung pulling and tugging at it while Yeosang would leave featherlight kisses across his shoulder blades. 

Or maybe it would be Yunho and Seonghwa? Those two seemed to have a knack for being together, stuffing one of their boyfriends. Would Yunho hold his hips still with his big hands, sending him a dark look, despite the kind tone in his voice, all while Seonghwa’s voice lowered an octave, instructing Wooyoung when to clench tighter around them, commenting on his eagerness to be filled. 

Or...maybe it would be San and Hongjoong? The two loved to be messy, which is just what he enjoyed the most. If he was bratty enough, maybe Hongjoong would be a bit of a bully, biting down on his collar, tugging his hair, trading words of degradation with San that would send goosebumps running up and down Wooyoung’s spine before the two of them would leave him gaping with cum running out of his ass. 

Maybe...if he did it well, they could have a night where all of them used him. He trusted them enough, and they knew well enough that they could be rougher...meaner, even. They were more than capable of talking him down from any space he was in afterwards.

“Look at our little cumslut, gaping with cum running down his thighs, begging for more.”-

Wooyoung didn’t even realize he came until San stilled his thrusts, gently running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair as he cried out, ropes of cum landing on the towel below him. He shook, groaning into the quiet room-when the hell did the video end?-before San’s voice snapped him back into focus. 

“Breathe, baby. You did so well, breathe for me, okay?” He gently told him, kissing Wooyoung’s head. Wooyoung groaned, turning his head to kiss him. He noticed San’s cock, still cherry red and hard against his thigh and arched a brow. 

“You want me to help with that in the shower?” He hummed. San chuckled and pulled the toys out of him, picking him up unceremoniously. 

“Say less.” 

-x-

“They’re so noisy.” Jongho huffed, Yeosang was seated on his floor beside him, gently flying his new drone around the room, watching with a smile as it picked up small objects like plushies and carried them to and fro. 

“You were noisy the other day, too.” He noted, smiling at the blush on Jongho’s face. He cleared his throat and pouted. 

“That’s a low blow.” 

“Was it? Was it really a low blow?” Yeosang inquired, landing the drone and cupping Jongho’s cheeks. The burgundy-haired maknae looked him in the eyes and Yeosang gently rubbed his thumbs along the apple of his cheeks, enjoying the quiet intimacy for once. 

“I’m really proud of you. For being open and honest with us. I know how scary it can be. I know the feeling of thinking you’re the one who has the problem and keeping those worries internalized. I’m glad you trusted us with them and we as your boyfriends and hyungs could help you ease them.” he hummed. 

Jongho’s gaze softened as he put his hand over Yeosang’s, gently taking one of them off and kissing his palm before he pulled him against his broader chest, laughing lightly as Yeosang lost his balance slightly, falling into him. 

“I really couldn’t be more lucky. I feel a bit stupid for being so afraid of what you all would say in the first place. This dorm is full or horny ass switches, I should have known I’d be okay.” 

Yeosang sat up, frowning down at him, his blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail. 

“Don’t say that. You’re allowed your insecurities. You’re not stupid for them. We’re here to help you work through them anyway, that’s what we do for each other. Y...you all helped me realize that last year, so don’t call yourself names for being worried, okay?” He scolded him. 

Jongho hummed, letting his large hands rest on Yeosang’s hips, rubbing small circles there. He nodded once he realized Yeosang was waiting for confirmation. 

Satisfied, the blonde let his head fall, settling it right on Jongho’s shoulder, his breaths coming out softly against his neck as the two enjoyed the near complete stillness of the room. Wooyoung and San had gone silent in the other room, so the duo summarized they were finished with their afternoon romp. 

The calm nature of the situation led to Yeosang’s eyes growing heavy. He placed a palm on Jongho’s pectoral, feeling the thrum of the maknae’s heart through his fingertips. Jongho soothingly rubbed his back, humming a ballad-like rendition of Inception as he relaxed, himself. 

“I love you, hyung.” 

“I love you too, Jongho-ya.” 

“Will you take a nap?”

“Maybe a little one.” 

Jongho kissed the top of his head. 

“Sweet dreams. I’ll wake you up in an hour or so.” 

“Will you take a nap, too?” 

Jongho shook his head, kissing Yeosang’s forehead. 

“I’m content just watching you sleep and making sure you dream well. Don’t worry.” 

Yeosang hummed in confirmation, gently drawing a heart on Jongho’s pectoral before he smiled and let his eyes close, the heaviness of sleep and comfort pulling him fully under. 

-1 Week Later-

“Did you pack some sandwiches?”

Yunho smiled and set the small picnic basket on the bench. He and Mingi had stepped out of the house for some fresh air and decided to eat outside for lunch today. 

“I did you one better. I made some bento boxes for us.” He smiled, gently setting the colorful boxes down on the blanket he had spread out along the worn out wooden table-top. Mingi’s lips parted in surprise. 

“Bento boxes? For just us?”

“Well, why not? We’ve been working hard. Consider it a celebration for our first win of the year.” He beamed, taking the lid off of the boxes. Mingi blushed lightly and leaned forward, looking at the food prepared. 

Arranged nearly in a way that made Mingi feel bad about disturbing the imagery, were some fresh kimbap rolls, mandoo arranged to look like angel wings as they sat in a bed of frisée lettuce, fluffy-looking gaeran mari that made his mouth water, and some potato salad. Yunho placed some disposable chopsticks on either side of the box before he pulled out a bottle of chilled cola. 

Mingi watched with soft eyes as Yunho’s tongue lightly poked out from between his lips, pouring them both some cola in disposable cups before he looked up, noticing Mingi’s gaze on him. 

“What?”

“You did all of this for lunch with me?”

Yunho blushed slightly and nodded, looking away. 

“I mean...yeah? The cooking for Hello82 was fun, but it made me realize we all should probably get better at cooking, you know? Then I remembered when I had to get up early and cook for you all for Treasure Film, the smiles on everyone’s faces when they ate made me really happy. You didn’t get to eat first thing last time and since then, I’ve been meaning to give you first dibs on some good food ever since. Is...is this too much?” He sheepishly looked away and Mingi shook his head, lightly tapping the end of his chopsticks against the side of the table before pulling them apart, snapping them evenly. 

“It’s perfect. Like you.” 

The two ate quietly, blushing as they lightly talked about future plans. 

“We got invited to do Immortal Songs, I’m kind of nervous.” Mingi muttered quietly. Yunho nodded, lightly brushing ankles with him. They were in public, so they couldn’t do much more without running the risk of getting seen. They brushed fingers here and there, chattering about the group’s future plans and the like, all while Yunho watched Mingi enjoy his food with a blush on his cheeks. 

“They said they were thinking about casting me for a role in a drama next year, you know? They said Ateez is getting popular enough and that a couple of us may be able to do it, but manager-nim said I would have a secondary lead role. I’m really nervous.” Yunho muttered idly. He’d never acted outside of what he had to do for music videos and performances. It was a whole different world, right? Mingi looked at him, cheeks bulging. 

“Why are you nervous? You really do well with everything you do. I’m excited. I don’t know if I’d be able to do something like that, but I could see you being the handsome lead of some drama. You’re already one of the handsome leads of my heart” He winked. Yunho swatted at him, blushing deeply as he finished eating, trying to calm the shyness that washed over him as Mingi heartily ate his cooking. 

He did well. The bento box was nearly empty by the time they were finished. 

When it was time for the two to come back, Mingi clapped Yunho on the shoulder, sending him a crescent eye smile before he nodded towards the dorms. 

“You gotta teach me how to cook like that, okay?” 

Yunho smiled and sent him a wink, tucking the blanket in the basket. 

“Only if you don’t mind being rewarded with kisses for doing well.” 

The two walked back, blinking when they noticed their manager standing at their door. He was holding a box while talking on the phone with someone else. 

“Manager-nim? What’s that?” Yunho inquired. Their manager turned, sighing in relief before he handed the sizable box over to Mingi. 

“This came for one of you. I was only here to deliver it, but since you’re here, can you take it inside? I have to run back to KQ.” He seemed to be in a hurry, so the two tall men nodded, stepping aside so he could power walk down the hall. They looked at the box before looking at one another and shrugging. 

“Hyung, we got a package today.” Mingi hummed, holding a box their manager had passed off to him up as soon as they came inside. He shook it slightly, but couldn’t tell fully what was inside. Seonghwa lifted his head, his fingers stilling as they combed through Wooyung’s hair. 

“Oh, that must be Hongjoong’s-” He jolted when a blur darted out past the kitchen. 

Hongjoong’s socked feet came running down the hall as soon as Mingi mentioned a package. Wooyoung startled as Hongjoong nearly slid past him and Seonghwa. He stood on his tip toes, kissing Mingi and Yunho’s cheek before unceremoniously taking the box and running down the hall. 

Seonghwa watched him go and chuckled. 

“Am I coming to you, or are you coming out here?”

“Stay right there!” 

He hummed in response, going back to idly petting Wooyoung as he, Yunho, and Mingi looked utterly lost. 

“Um...did we miss something?” Wooyoung inquired. Seonghwa shrugged a shoulder, deciding not to disclose what was in the box. Hongjoong seemed to want to make a show out of it, so he would let him come out and show them when he was ready. 

Seonghwa had almost fallen asleep on the couch with Wooyoung lounging on him if the sound of Mingi going “Good fucking Lord” hadn’t made him blink his bleary eyes open. When he did, he suddenly felt wide awake, watching as Hongjoong stood before him, a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips. 

Wooyoung raised his head, as well, his lips parting in surprise as Seonghwa let his eyes rake down Hongjoong’s body. 

He had pulled his hair aside as much as he could, two bouncy pigtails standing proudly atop his head. His lips were tinted red from some lip stain, and Seonghwa could tell from the smug and content smirk pulling them upwards, that he was in for some shit. He had on a black collar with a large ring in the center, a velvet midriff shirt with a heart shape cut out in the fabric above his collar bones. There were black suspenders with purple hearts that stretched down past his shoulders, clipped securely onto a pastel purple plated mini skirt with black bats and stars littering the front and back. He had a lace heart-shaped garter belt clinging to the slightly tanned skin of his thigh, with black thigh highs covering the rest of his legs. 

“Holy fuck, Joongie.” Wooyoung was the first to properly speak, but Hongjoong kept his eyes on Seonghwa, cocking his head to the side. 

“Woo, get up.” 

Wooyoung nodded and scurried to the other couch, planting himself between Mingi and Yunho. All three of the younger men watched with wide eyes while Hongjoong hummed in approval, turning slowly so they could get a full view of his entire body. 

“How do I look?” 

“Breathtaking.” Seonghwa sat up fully, thanking his morning self for being too lazy to get fully dressed today. He could already feel his cock stirring in his pajama pants, and he hissed when Hoogjoong planted himself in his lap, his back to Seonghwa’s chest as he looked over at Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung. He ignored Seonghwa’s growling behind him, rolling his hips and rutting his ass against the growing bulge underneath it. 

“So Wooyoung, San told me you wanted to have two cocks inside of you too, right?” He inquired, voice nonchalant as he felt Seonghwa press up against the small curve of his ass. Wooyoung’s eyes darted back and forth between Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s faces, nodding with his lip pulled between his teeth. 

“I do, hyung.” 

“Slut.” 

Wooyoung felt a tingle run up and down his spine. Was this the scene tonight? The new clothes must have put him in a bossy mood, and clearly no one in the room was about to complain. 

“What do you guys think? Do you think our little Woobie would look good being stuffed with cock? Would you behave for it?” He inquired, tilting his head as Seonghwa’s hands landed on his hips. He stopped immediately, turning his gaze to leer at him. 

“Did I say you could touch me yet?” 

Seonghwa’s brow twitched in near defiance before he shook his head, putting his arms behind the back of the couch, spreading his legs a bit more to let Hongjoong keep up with the lap dance. Hongjoong smiled in delight, turning around to straddle him, grinding his cock against Seonghwa’s bulge. Seonghwa gripped the couch, looking up into Hongjoong’s eyes. 

“Wow~ Your cock is already so hard from just this? Pervert.” Hongjoong snickered into his ear, rolling his hips back slowly. The trio on the other couch watched his skirt hitch up, confirming the unasked question to if he was even wearing anything under the skirt. 

Pastel pink lace panties. 

Yunho felt like he had been punched in the chest, and Mingi and Wooyoung were not too far off. 

“Pervert, Seonghwa, you pervert.” Hongjoong continued moaning into his ear, laughing as his cock rubbed just right against Seonghwa’s. 

“I wonder if you’d cum from this. Just me grinding on you. You would, right?” Hongjoong snickered and pulled back, grabbing Seonghwa’s cheek, kissing him hard. Seonghwa kept his hands to himself, letting Hongjoong have full control of the kiss, groaning against his reddened lips. 

Hongjoong pulled back when he was satisfied, pleased by the dazed look in Seonghwa’s eyes as he caught his breath, his own lips now stained red. 

The leader turned over his shoulder, smirking at the trio before he got up from Seonghwa’s lap. 

“Would you like to play, boys?” He purred. The boys nodded eagerly and Hongjoong smiled, crooking his finger. 

“Yunho, come over here and put that pretty mouth to use, okay? I want Seonghwa ready for me.” He looked over his shoulder at Seonghwa, motioning with his hand. 

“Take your dick out, why are you still so dazed? I’ll let them fuck me instead if you keep staring off into space.”

_ ‘I’m gonna beat his ass one day, I swear’ _ Seonghwa hummed mentally before he pushed his sweatpants down to his thighs, his cock standing straight upwards. Yunho got on his knees after crossing the room, smiling up at Seonghwa before he ran his tongue up his length, pressing kisses and licks to it as he stroked him to make sure he was fully hard. Seonghwa sent him a smile, groaning softly as Yunho began bobbing his head, his blonde hair bouncing from the action. 

In the center of the room, Hongjoong eyed Wooyoung and Mingi, humming as he thought of what to do next. 

“Come here, both of you can help me.” he hummed, lifting his pastel skirt to show them his cock peeking from the elastic band of the panties, precum rolling from his tip. 

That’s how Wooyoung ended up sitting down with his hands in his lap, his fists clenched tight as Hongjoong fucked his face messily. The leader stood over him, snapping his hips forward. From behind him, Mingi had his skirt pushed up, spreading Hongjoong’s cheeks as he thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. 

Wooyoung could hear Hongjoong growling praise above his head as he fucked his throat. He had drool running down his neck, the sound of him gagging nearly harmonizing with Yunho’s as he took Seonghwa’s cock down his own throat. 

“How’s hyung’s ass taste, Mingi~?” Hongjoong purred, lifting his leg onto the couch so he could fuck Wooyoung’s face faster. Mingi growled a muffled ‘yes hyung’ from behind Hongjoong, sliding two fingers into Hongjoong after fishing around for a bottle of lube tucked into the couch. 

And Seonghwa thought their little hiding spots wouldn’t come in handy one day. 

Wooyoung clenched and unclenched his fists, resisting the urge to touch himself as he let Hongjoong use his throat, his eyes glazing over ever so slightly. Maybe he should try dressing up sometime. Hongjoong always seemed to slip into a power bottom mode when he got to wear clothes like this. 

Wooyoung would talk to him about it when he wasn’t currently nearly subbed out with his cock down his throat. 

He whined when Hongjoong suddenly pulled off of him, looking up at him. Hongjoong smiled down at him, his cock standing proud and wet in Wooyoung’s face, lifting the front of the skirt. Hongjoong let him catch his breath before he gently caressed his face. 

“Such a good boy.” The bratty bite in his voice was gone for a moment and Wooyoung wasn’t sure if that made his knees weaker than the previous tone. Hongjoong waited until Mingi had removed his fingers to lean down to kiss both of them, thanking them for their help before he strolled over to Seonghwa and Yunho. He gently pulled Yunho off of Seonghwa’s cock by tugging his hair, his dark eyes fixed on Seonghwa’s flushed face. 

“Yunho, is my seat ready?” He hummed. Yunho nodded, pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of Seonghwa’s dick before he moved, accepting a kiss from Hongjoong before he took his spot beside Wooyoung and Mingi, who were already stripped down and naked, kissing messily. 

Hongjoong straddled Seonghwa, smiling down at him as he reached back, stroking his cock. 

“Wah~ Yunho did such a good job, didn’t he. You look like you were about to cum.” He teased. Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he took the bottle of lube Hongjoong had on the other side of the room, he slicked himself up after knocking his hand away before arching a thick brow at Hongjoong. 

“Are you going to keep talking shit or are you going to sit on your ‘throne’?” He growled. Hongjoong purred at his impatient tone, spreading his knees further apart, kissing Seonghwa as he sat down, whining against his lips as he felt his cock push past his rim. 

“F-fuck, fuck fuck me-”

Seonghwa put his hands on Hongjoong’s ass, smearing lube against one of his cheeks as he began bouncing the smaller man up and down against his cock, chuckling as he watched Hongjoong’s pigtails bounce. 

“Look at you, all of that big talk and bullying before, and you’re almost immediately begging me to fuck you. And Wooyoung is the slut?” He growled back. Hongjoong sent him a half-hearted glare, opening his mouth to talk back when Seonghwa unceremoniously dropped him fully down onto his cock, smirking at the gasp of delight that left Hongjoong’s reddened lips. 

“You want a show so bad, hm? Work for it then, baby boy. Show us how it’s done.” He chuckled. Hongjoong sat up straighter, rolling his hips back, groaning as he felt Seonghwa grind against his walls before he rose himself up, starting a quick, off tempo pace. 

The cushions on the couch shifted with every bounce, the skirt flapping every time his small ass came upwards before fluttering when he slid back down quickly. Seonghwa growled in satisfaction, letting Hongjoong work his cock as he looked over his shoulders. 

Yunho had ended up splayed out on his back, hugging Wooyoung’s ass close to his mouth as he ate him out. Wooyoung was busy bobbing his head along Yunho’s length while Mingi rocked into Yunho, purring out compliments about how tight Yunho was and how cute he was trying to hide his moans with Wooyoung’s ass. 

“Even muffled, I can hear you, Yunho-ya. You sound so pretty.” 

Seonghwa purred in Hongjoong’s ear, finally deciding to continue fucking up into him now that Hongjoong’s bratty behavior had slipped down a notch, the feeling of Seonghwa’s cock pressing against his prostate making him lose his focus a bit. 

“You should see our dongsaengs. They’re all riled up because of you.” Seonghwa purred. Hongjoong tried to turn his head, but Seonghwa tutted and turned his head so he could focus on him. 

“Where are you looking? Hm? No, I want to enjoy you a bit more before you look at someone else.” He growled, snapping his hips up faster. Hongjoong mewled, closing his eyes as Seonghwa fucked him, his balls slapping against Hongjoong’s ass. 

“It’d be a shame if you ruined this skirt by cumming all over it.” He growled. Hongjoong clung to him, his lips parted in ecstasy as he chuckled arily. 

“It's pretty good material. The cum will come out of it.” 

Seonghwa chuckled and pulled Hongjoong closer by the ring on his collar, kissing him hard. Hongjoong cupped his cheeks, grinding his hips back and forth, purring against his lips. 

“Do you like fucking me in my skirt, Hwa-ya? Do I look cute for you?” He mewled, clenching around Seonghwa. The vocalist growled, placing his palms on his ass and standing up completely. 

Hongjoong yelped and clung to his arms, eyes wide. 

“Wh-wha-?”

“Let’s ask the others, hm?” Seonghwa purred, moving to stand in front of Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung with Hongjoong still firmly in his grip, seated on his cock. Mingi looked up, blown eyes focused on Hongjoong. Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong’s temple before reaffirming his grip on him, fucking him while he held him there. 

“W-well? Tell me, boys, does he look cute like this?” Seonghwa grunted out, sweat rolling down his brow as Hongjoong threw his head back, his bangs bouncing as he clenched his legs around the older man’s waist. 

Wooyoung popped his mouth off of Yunho’s cock, looking over his shoulder to find Hongjoong’s upside-down blissed out face as Seonghwa rocked into him, the sound of their moans and the slap of skin against skin echoing in the living room. 

“You look so happy, hyung. Is Hwa-hyung hitting something good?” Wooyoung purred, turning around so he could see properly grinding his cock against Yunho’s as Mingi continued fucking the blonde. Yunho let his head thump against the floor, looking back as best as he could to see Hongjoong clinging to Seonghwa, his skirt blocking where the men were joined, but his face could tell it all. 

“He must be. Look at how beautiful he is, so pretty at Seonghwa-hyung’s mercy.” 

Hongjoong whimpered and pulled himself up so his head wasn’t dangling upside down, instead kissing Seonghwa messily as he clung to him, whimpering against his lips for Seonghwa to cum inside of him. 

Seonghwa sped up his thrusts, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks into his ass and thighs as he grunted against his lips. 

“Fuck! Love you, love you, love you so much-” Hongjoong groaned, hugging Seonghwa tight, pulling at his sandy hair. Seonghwa growled and kissed his shoulder, returning the affection as he mumbled the same thing into his blueberry hair, purring words of praise and adoration as his hips began to stutter. From the sounds of their three dongsaengs, they were close, as well, 

Hongjoong came first, his voice trembling as he clamped his legs around Seonghwa’s waist, a shaky mewl leaving his lips. The sight and sound of their leader coming undone made Mingi spill over, his cum running down messily past Yunho’s rim as he continued rocking into him. 

Yunho groaned at the sensation, bucking against Wooyoung as he watched Seonghwa cum next, stilling deep inside Hongjoong as he kissed him deeply. Yunho and Wooyoung were the last, ribbons of cum landing against their stomachs. 

Seonghwa gently lifted Hongjoong off of his cock, groaning as the cool air hit his cock. Hongjoong rumbled, nuzzling his neck as his cum dribbled out of Hongjoong’s hole. 

“I’m not helping clean that.” San whistled, strolling past with a banana milk carton in his hand and a cat-like smirk tugging at his face. 

The boys laughed lightly, and after they’d cleaned up and Hongjoong checked up on all of them -  _ (“Are you sure I wasn’t too mean? Are you okay? I didn’t mean any of it…” “Hyung, it’s okay. I really liked it, don’t worry.”) -  _ he fell into his bed, his blue hair fluffy from the recent blowdry. 

Seonghwa laid beside him, pulling him into his arms. He hugged him close, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. 

“Someone was feeling himself today.” 

Hongjoong shied slightly. 

“Too much?” He inquired. Seonghwa shook his head.

“No, it was a nice change up. I think Wooyoung is jealous, actually.” He chuckled. A glint appeared in Hongjoong’s eyes as he snuggled Seonghwa’s collar. 

“Really? That’s good. I bought a whole bunch more in a bunch of different sizes so we can all try them if we want to sometime.” He cheered happily. Seonghwa blinked. 

“You...you what?”

“Love you~”

“Hongjoong you  _ what?”  _


End file.
